In the Library, Anything Could Happen
by Chandlure Trainez
Summary: Usopp goes to the library for information on a project and finds Kaya doing something very interesting. PWP.


_Just a Dream_

Kaya sighed and crossed her legs, pressing her thighs tightly together underneath the library table. A World History book lay in her hands aiding as a cover for the raunchy novel that she was actually reading. Her breath came out in short bursts and sweat beaded down her neck as her eyes scanned the pages of a particularly dirty bit. She shifted her hips, and licked her dry lips. She could feel her desire building rapidly.

The library remained deserted, everyone either in lessons or outside enjoying the weather during their lunch period. The Librarian had left on a lunch break leaving her in charge on the off chance anyone needed help.

Kaya loosened her tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her white school shirt. The heroine in her novel was just about to climax, when a strong presence showed up behind her.

"Well, Kaya I must say I am quite impressed," Usopp whispered teasingly in her ear before chuckling deeply.

Kaya threw her book up in the air, wincing as it loudly hit the floor. Usopp leaned down to pick up the book as Kaya caught her breath, "what are you doing here, Usopp‽ This isn't your lunch period."

"Not reading dirty novels," he smirked handsomely causing Kaya to flush, or was it the hand playing with her uniform skirt that made her blush so?

"Do you read these types of novels a lot, Kaya?" He whispered gently, "do you wish it was you who was the Heroine?" A shudder ran down her spine and she bit her bottom lip, refusing to get pulled into his game. His hand settled above her knee, his eyes watching her as he slowly ran his talented fingers under her skirt to rub her upper thigh. She leaned her head back against the chair and sighed.

"Tell me, Kaya. Were you being naughty like the Heroine in this book?" Usopp leaned over so that his breath ghosted against her neck as he spoke, his fingers skimmed the edge of her panties, just barely there, but tempting, oh so tempting, nonetheless.

Kaya snuggled her face into the curls atop his head, his scent overwhelming her as she gave a whimpered, "yes."

His mouth crashed onto hers in a seductive pull of lip and tongue. His fingers twisted into the soft silk blonde locks framing her face, as he pulled her bottom lip lightly with his teeth relishing in the soft gasp she emitted as he did so. His hands skimmed over her neck and shoulders and began to undo the rest of the buttons of her white shirt as his mouth claimed her neck. One by one his nimble fingers slipped the buttons from their holes, as he sucked and nibbled on her delicate skin. He left a red mark throbbing on her collarbone and just behind her ear. Kaya was letting out gentle gasps and whimpers, completely at the mercy of his talented tongue. Her shirt slipped off easily and his vest and shirt followed quickly after. It was her turn to explore his body. She ran her small hands along his chest and across his sides, trailing them along the curves of his back. She ran her nails across his skin, making him shiver, before pulling him closer and gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Mmm, Kaya likes this does she?" Usopp asked as he slipped his arm around her waist to unclasp her bra.

Kaya, feeling embarrassed, hid her face in his shoulder, "yes, Usopp, please touch me!" Her fingernails dug harshly into his shoulders as she felt her nipples harden from the chilly library air.

Usopp lost his breath as he stared down at her, "you're so gorgeous." He whispered before taking one of her pink nipples into his warm mouth.

"Usopp," she sighed, biting his shoulder to keep from moaning loudly as he suckled on her nipple; she ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

He switched his mouth to the other nipple, his hand wrapping around her waist to pull her tighter to him. Usopp allowed the nipple to fall from his mouth, his hand tangling into her hair to pull her mouth towards his own as he lifted her up onto the library table. His fingers skimmed over her panties, moaning into her mouth when he felt just how soaked they were.

He pressed a kiss to her ear, "you are so wet," he bit her lobe gently, "so stunning spread out on the table like this… what do you want me to do, Kaya?" He pressed his finger against her panties, rubbing against her clit and she moaned bucking against his hand.

"Lick me," she commanded softly, causing him to pause momentarily in his ministrations.

Usopp wet his lips, "o…okay." He took a shaky breath as he kneeled in front of her, his hands shaking slightly as he pulled off her panties leaving her in only her lavender and navy blue tie, grey skirt and shoes.

Her fingers gripped into his hair as he placed her long legs over his shoulders and took a slow leisurely lick up her slit. She moaned loudly, pushing his face more firmly against her. He slowly slid a long finger into her, pulling it out slowly before pressing two into her, then three. He pumped his fingers into her at a snails pace, causing her to writhed and press her hips closer to his lips. He nibbled gently on her pussy lips before latching onto her clit and sucking on it. She gasped, leaning her head back against the chair and flexing her fingers into his hair. He licked and sucked as his fingers began thrusting into her faster, curling his digits upward to hit her G-spot on every stroke.

"Usopp," she moaned, her body trembling, her legs tightening around his head. Her hand ran through her hand as Usopp gave her clit one last suck and pressed his finger against her G-spot, she threw her arm over her mouth and came with a muffled scream, gushing wetness onto his hand.

Usopp tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her deeply. Kaya moaned at the taste of her on his mouth; she jumped off the table and switched their positions so that Usopp was leaning against the table. He moaned softly as she gently bit his neck and touched him through his trousers, "K-Kaya, what are you doing?"

She kneeled in front of him and quickly undid his trousers, sliding them and his boxers down his lean legs. His length stood erect, a drop of pre-cum glistened at the tip inviting her to touch. She felt a burst of wetness leave her as she ran her hand over his length, "Kaya…" His fingers twisted into her hair encouragingly, and they tightened when she sucked him slowly into her mouth, "… my _god._"

Unused to the intrusion in her mouth, Kaya went slowly at first, allowing herself to grow accustomed to the feel and taste of him. He hips bucked causing her to choke on him and he pulled out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Kaya nodded, "do that again." She slipped her mouth onto him and sucked him in deeply, allowing him to hit the back of her throat. He slowly, unsurely began moving his hips, fucking himself into her mouth; shaking as her teeth grazed him. After a couple of thrusts, Kaya gripped his hips, her thumbs rubbing against his hipbones and Usopp lost control, pulling her off him and claiming her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her willing mouth. He sat up on the table and pulled her into his lap, the head of his cock teasing her clit with every movement.

Usopp closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then her forehead, "what do you want, Kaya?"

"You in me," Kaya murmured, throwing her head back as Usopp bit her collarbone lightly. He smirked against her neck and thrust himself into her, she gasped biting deeply into his shoulder as he filled her to the brim to keep herself from screaming out. He slid out of her slowly allowing her to feel him completely, before slamming into her causing a burst of wetness to leave her and cover him.

"You're so tight and wet, so wet for me, Kaya," Usopp whispered, leaning back on his elbows so that he could watch her as he slipped back out and into her. He pressed against her lower back causing her to fall over him, his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit with every thrust of his hips. Her breasts bounced with every movement of their bodies, her moans growing the more he picked up the pace.

"Usopp, harder, _please!_" She moaned as he continuously slammed into her.

Usopp grabbed her hips, picking her up and slamming her down onto his cock , his eyes locked on her bouncing breasts. "You like this?"

Kaya moaned in response, throwing her head back as he hit her G-spot. "oh.. yes! You feel so good!" she moaned wantonly. Usopp slammed into her warmth over and over, his fingers biting into her ass as he moved her hips in time with his. She pressed her face into his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest, their movements felt with every thrust, he could feel her pussy fluttering around him.

"Usopp, I'm so close, please!" She breathed into his ear, her body shaking with pleasure.

"I know…" he murmured biting into her shoulder gently as he pounded into her ferociously. She came suddenly with a long moan, her body shaking violently, her pussy tightening around him causing him to come violently inside her.

Kaya leaned her forehead against his as they breathed heavily, not having the strength to move.

"Kaya?"

"Ung?" She asked sleepily the world around her darkening.

"Kaya!"

"What?!" She asked lifting her head up from where it laid on her folded arms and looking around, feeling disoriented.

Above her stood Usopp, fully dressed and anxious, wringing his hands together as he looked down at her, "are you okay?"

Kaya closed her eyes tightly, '_was it all just a dream?"_ she thought blurrily.

"Let's get you back to your dorm. You're exhausted, finish your homework tomorrow." Usopp slowly gathered her books for her and slung her bag over his shoulder, "c'mon." Kaya stared up at him, her eyes wide, "what on earth is wrong with you? Are you sick?"

She shook her head and glared up at him causing the younger boy to cower slightly, "s-s-seriously! W-what is going on with you?!"

Her eyes scanned his face before shaking her head clear, "it's nothing. Never mind. Thanks for walking with me, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay, night, Kaya."

Later that evening Kaya stood in front of the bathroom mirror and couldn't stop the huge smile that formed on her face as she spotted her reflection. There, on her collarbone, was a slight purple bruise.

* * *

**AN: **So I've never done anything like this before... quite awkward really, just saying :). **Oh! This kinda takes place in the Curran Universe, but they aren't necessarily a cannon couple for that universe, _yet_. I haven't decided if I want them together yet.**

Evening all! Let me know if you enjoyed it


End file.
